The prior art is replete with fishhooks including means to secure a live bait thereto. Typical prior art teachings include U.S. Pat. No. 533,652, 1,105,172, 1,386,061, 1,613,113, 2,598,011, 3,197,913, 3,387,402 and 3,398,477.
In many of these teachings, the bait is impaled on a spit or hook and soon dies, or is so restricted in movement to present an unnatural appearance.